Turn Back the Pendulum
by Azarra
Summary: Six people from the next generation of Konoha, after a disaster involving a space-time portal, find themselves sucked into the past, way back to the founding of Konoha. They find themselves in much tougher situations than before, as the past wasn't pretty, trapped in constant battles and political struggles. Will they risk it all and try to change the future?


**Turn Back the Pendulum**

She hadn't actually thought it was going to work. She couldn't have ever imagined in her wildest dreams that she'd be the one to complete what her sensei had started. Space-time ninjutsu was no laughing matter, and yet, as she formed the last hand seals, as she felt her chakra surging through her, from her toes to the tips of her fingers, then, as she connected her hands to the intricate seals she'd drawn on the ground, she could feel it working. A whole new world opened up in front of her as the chakra swirled in the ground, her friends behind her gasping in awe at the _miracle_—everyone had thought it had been impossible, no one but her closest friends had believed her—that she'd just performed.

"Y-you did it," she heard someone behind her gasp while her vision blurred. Too much chakra used, which wasn't that surprising as she wasn't a chakra monster like her sensei had been. No doubt Naruto-sensei would be proud of her, after he yelled at her for performing such a dangerous jutsu in the first place. She shuddered, suddenly feeling very cold as a gust of wind hit her from behind.

Too little too late did she realize the portal she'd just opened was unstable and about to collapse. She'd planned on closing it immediately after opening it to prevent anything bad from happening, but she didn't have enough energy left, completely drained from the jutsu she'd just performed.

Time travel. It had always been just a theory written on paper and no one had managed to dig deep enough to actually perform it. Suzume, always too ambitious for her own good, had against all advice tried to complete it. Now she knew _why _no shinobi had tried completing it before—it was impossible to tell how it would end up, and right now, she and her friends were slowly getting sucked in.

"D-damn! Suzume, close the portal!"

"I… I can't–" She blacked out due to chakra shortage, fainting and getting sucked in the swirling portal of white and yellow before anyone could grab her. Two of her friends tried, but were pulled in screaming, and soon the entire group had ended up being swallowed by it.

Years and years back in the past, a young Konoha had been barely started for a month—a promise of greatness to the rest of the world. Mito Uzumaki, at the time a simple diplomat from Uzushiogakure, wandered the village in wonder, as she couldn't believe so many different clans had been united under the banner of one village. She sighed, when a sudden ripple in the air distracted her. She looked up at the sky, her two dark blue eyes searching for the anomaly, when—she couldn't believe it—the sky opened up, a black hole ripping through the blue of the heaven, and the screams of several people were audible, until six different people fell out of the hole, crashing down into a house several feet away from her. Villagers were in complete shock as Mito just stood there, slack-jawed at what had just happened.

"Did they just fall out of the _sky_?!"

* * *

**Very short intro. So basically, this is a story about six brats from a future generation ending up way back in the past when Konoha was just newly founded. Because that's a little more original than your average future-gen fic, don't you think?**

**So, here's what I need: five future-gen OCs, and five OCs from the past (meaning from Hashirama and Madara's time). Check my profile for the OC template, and send it through PM, though make sure you let me know in the reviews which OC-slot I should reserve for you!**

**OC Slots:**

**Future Generation**

**Suzume Nakano - _Azarra_  
****Daisuke Yanagi - _sco23_  
****Kazuhiko Uchiha - _Silver Peak_****  
****Kenji Genjiro - _Kakashi's Master_  
****Sayuri Ginkiba - _The Amazing Blue Fox_  
****Kinu Hosogawa - _Tricubed_**

**Past Generation**

**Kessho Chitsuki - _wisdom-jewel_  
****Kuro Mangetsu - _BalancedHex123_  
****Haruka Nara - _Ferocia_  
Asuka Yoshida - _X-Moon-X-Glows-X_  
[Reserved] - _Silvermoon1232_ **

**Make your OC templates detailed! Don't worry about going overboard, the more info I have, the better!**


End file.
